


It’s Always the Quiet Ones

by Inumaru12



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I just love these boys so much let them be happy and make questionable decsions in public places, I'm making this rated T bc while there is talk about sexual stuff there is actually None, In which Shuichi is secretly a Spicy Boy, M/M, Shuichi is so surprisingly Spicy that Kokichi is Shook, Spicy talks in public, Talks of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: Secretly! Spicy Shuichi tends to leave Kokichi flustered and no one will ever believe Kokichi about it.





	It’s Always the Quiet Ones

Kokichi knows no one will ever believe him about this.  That out of the couple, that Shuichi would be the one to say and do dirty things in the middle of a public movie theater while the lights were down.  But here he is, Kokichi Ouma, digging his nails into one of the arm rests while his other hand is being cradled by Shuichi Saihara, who is also leaning down and whispering in his ear.  His hot breath on his skin and the words of what he wants to do to Kokichi are driving the shorter male into a frenzy. 

He tries, oh god does he try, not to react to his boyfriend’s words but he also knows that he’s failing since the hand that had been cradling his own, let go and begun to travel down further, just barely touching Kokichi’s thigh. Jolting slightly, the smaller male couldn’t help but pout when he heard Shuichi’s laughter in his ear.

  
“Shuu-Chan is so mean to me.”  He whines quietly, very much aware of the fact that if his actions actually got them caught, Shuichi would probably never do this again.  As much as this was frustrating and nerve wracking, it was also a lot of fun.

 

 

Shuichi breathed hotly against his neck, making Kokichi shiver.

 

“Would you like me to do more to you?  To actually touch you here in a movie theater with all these people around?  How dirty of you.” Lips met his skin for only a moment before their heat was gone.

 

Kokichi’s leg shook slightly, a sign Shuichi’s words were getting to him.

 

“I can touch you Kokichi, all you have to do is ask me to.”

 

This was a trap, he knew it was.  It always was a trap that Shuichi would play ever since the very first time the detective had decided to start this torturous game.  They’d be somewhere, either alone together or in public and Shuichi would just lean in against him and tell him all the nasty things he’d love to do to Kokichi right there and then.  He’d say everything he’d want to Kokichi, add a few lingering touches, leave the smaller male hard and then walk away or continue talking about something else entirely as if all of that hadn’t just happened.  It was infuriating and sexy all at once.

 

Once Shuichi had even done it at Kaito’s home, while said male was just in another room.  Kokichi had been so turned on he had refused to leave the small table that he was sitting at for fear of being exposed with an obvious boner in his pants.   
  
  
He even tried to tell Kaito about Shuichi’s dark side and got laughed at right to his face.  Kaito said there was absolutely no way “Shyhara” was like that and didn’t know what kinda game Ouma was playing but to cut it out.  Kokichi just groaned and wondered if this was some sort of punishment for everything he did wrong in his life (Yes and no).

 

Kokichi licked his lips as the light from the film in front of them gave him enough light to see Shuichi staring directly at him instead of the movie with a smirk on his face.

 

He knew it was a trap, he just knew it was.

 

But…

 

 

“Shuichi, please…”  
  
  
“Please, what?”  
  
  
  
Kokichi’s hand shook slightly and he could feel his neck and face heating up and as he began to sweat a bit.

 

 

“Please get me off.”

 

And for a moment, Kokichi actually thought that maybe he would as Shuichi’s hand began to reach towards his front, but instead of going towards his lap, grabbed the hand that was currently trying to rip the armrest apart with his nails alone and held it.  Shuichi brought the hand up close to his face and kissed the back of it, and Kokichi could just _feel_ the smirk on the back of his hand.

 

Then Shuichi let go and turned his attention back to the movie and didn’t say anything for the rest of the movie.

 

Infuriating.

 

So neither one of them said a single thing for the rest of the movie.  Kokichi folded his arms and crossed his legs, much to Shuichi’s apparent amusement, in a way to stay away from said detective as every brief touch sent a warmth through him that renewed his need. 

 

Finally, after what felt like much too long, the movie was done and they were back in the car with Shuichi behind the wheel.

 

“I am so mad at you Shuu-chan.”  Kokichi whined with a pout that wasn’t completely exaggerated.

 

  
“Not my fault you fall for it every time.” The dark haired man chuckled as he started to get his seatbelt on.  
  
  
Kokichi pouted even more.  
  
  
“Let’s go home right now.” He demanded.  
  
  
“Ah, well I was hoping we could go and do a few more errands before we head back.”  
  
Oh Hell no.  Kokichi was done playing this game, or at least done playing it and not being the clear winner.

 

 

Reaching forward, he grabbed his boyfriend by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard and long with just a bit of tongue like he knew made Shuichi weak.  Sure enough, the other let out a small moan that gave Kokichi a rush of victory.  Slowly pulling back to sit back into his seat, Kokichi was amused to find that Shuichi had tried following him back, obviously not wanting to quit kissing, but was forcefully stopped by the seatbelt.  Now the tables had turned and the detective looked annoyed and flushed.

 

“Nishishishi, better get us home quick de-tect-ive~” Kokichi sang out, grinning mischievously now that he had the upper hand again.  “Unless you really wanna go the whole day before you can kiss me again.”  
  
  
Shuichi gave him a glare but quickly reached for the keys to start the car.  
  
  
“We’re going home.”  The red on his cheeks and ears a beacon bright on his skin.  
  
  
“Whatever you say Shuu-chan!”  
  
  
“Shut up”  
  
  
At least it was never boring.  
  
  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Secretly! Spicy Shuichi is honestly such a great idea and the Head canon that Kokichi can give all the flirting and teasing but the moment someone says/does something to him he just fucking looses it/becomes a mess is just A+++
> 
> Hmu on my tumblr @Inumaru12 and cry with me about how much I love these boys. Also expect more fics about these two in the future if I can break through my writer's block.


End file.
